The Green Leaves
by Phoenix-Fire888
Summary: What's that? There's one single tree that doesn't move in the wild hurricane! Sakura and Li realized that a Clow Card was behind all this. So it's off for the brave Cardcaptors to capture this powerful and unknown Clow Card: The Leaf!
1. The Suspicious Forest

It's the All-New Cardcaptor Sakura series!  
  
The Green Leaves  
  
By: PhoenixFire888  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor  
  
Chapter 1 The Suspicious Forest  
  
"Ahhh!" Sakura Kinomoto sighed as she breathed a puff of fresh air. She, her brother Tori, her friends Madison and Julian, and her father were walking alongside the beach of Central Park.  
  
"I never knew that the Central Park's beach was that pretty!" exclaimed Madison. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Anyway, this place sure is cool!" Julian smiled. He always does that, though.  
  
"Ready for lunch?" Tori asked the gang. Sakura stepped on his foot. That sent him "Eek!" a little. "I-I mean, ready for camp?"  
  
Tori is scared when Sakura steps on his foot, no matter the right one or left. What she meant was: What are you talking about, Tori? You said the incorrect words for blah blah blah. Well, Tori never fights back, knowing that if he does, Sakura will stab his toe for some reason. Oh well, that's their own business anyway.  
  
"Heh! Guess Tori's right!" Sakura's father smiled at Tori for such a marvelous idea. Tori smiled back. A trembling smile, that is. "It's almost lunch time anyway." Sakura shot a look at her father. Her father didn't shoot back, though.  
  
A while later, The Kinomoto family and Julian, along with Madison, set up their camp near a big, giant forest.  
  
"Well, that settles that," Sakura said, looking at their tent. "It'll be a great weekend!" Madison and Julian smiled in agreement.  
  
"Yup, you're right, Sakura!" Sakura's father grinned at the masterpiece of the great tent.  
  
"Come on, Sakura!" Madison urged. "Let's go to the beach!" she pulled Sakura's arm.  
  
"Huh? AAHHH!" Sakura screamed as Madison pulled her toward the sunny beach. Once they got there, Madison released Sakura, and Sakura started her big talking again.  
  
"What was that for?! You know, you could've killed me up there! Those rocks are not so dry, y'know, it is WET and SLIPPERY! If, I say if, you let me stand up there alone, I'll... I'll..."  
  
"You don't look like a real Cardcaptor anymore, Sakura!" Madison answered, cutting off Sakura's sentence. "Anyway, I wouldn't just let you stand up on those rocks on your own! You're my best friend, remember? I wouldn't let my best friend slip and fall!"  
  
"Well, who cares about best friends?!" Sakura yelled again. "I have a hunch you will let me stand on that stupid, slippery rock alone! Hmph!"  
  
"But, Sakura..." Madison began, but was interrupted by another familiar voice.  
  
"Never! That Sakura thingy never stand a chance against you, you know that? She's just playing around with her stuffed toy and that Medicine girl, or whatever her name is. You know that?! She's just playing with her stupid wand thingy that she made in science class!! Understand? Huh??"  
  
It was Meilin, obviously, talking firmly to her cousin, Li.  
  
"But Meilin, she's not just playing around! She's a real Cardcaptor!" Li explained. "You can't talk about a Cardcaptor like that! And the toy is called Keroberos! Her wand is a real live Cardcaptor wand! She didn't make it in Science classes!"  
  
"Then maybe she made it in Social Studies classes!" Meilin was in deep thought. "Anyway, Sakura doesn't have any powers to capture all those 52 Clow Cards! I'm going to get them!" she peered at Li. "With your help, of course!" Li sighed.  
  
"Hey! Li! Meilin! Over here!!" Madison waved at the two cousins. Li and Meilin looked up and saw Sakura and Madison.  
  
"Oh, look! It's that Sakura and Medicine girl!" Meilin made a face. "I never expect to see them here!"  
  
"Face the truth, Meilin!" Li said, running toward Sakura and Madison. "And it's Madison, not Medicine!"  
  
"I don't CARE!!" Meilin shouted at Li. "Who cares about her name, anyway!! At least I don't... Well, if you care so much about names, I'll call you Lizard from now on!" (A/N: Lizard contains Li!)  
  
"Lizard?!" Li yelled back. "Where'd you get that on your mind?! Lizard is lizard, me is me!!" he was furious, all right, he never wanted Meilin to call him weird names. "Well, I'll just call Meil girl! (A/N: Actually, it's Mail Girl)  
  
"Grrr!" Meilin growled. "You, Lizard! Go and chomp them off!" she ordered.  
  
"You Mail Girl!" Li growled back. "Go to the mailbox and get my mail, understand?"  
  
"Just look at those two!" Madison whispered to Sakura. "They never get along!" Sakura nodded and smiled secretly.  
  
Just at that very moment, thick clouds covered the beautiful blue sky. "Huh?" Sakura, Madison, Li and Meilin looked up wonderingly, so did the other campers. "What now?" Sakura asked Madison.  
  
"Whoo! Whooooo!" Wind started brushing against the sand. "Ugh!" The sand flew up into Sakura, Madison, Li and Meilin's faces.  
  
"Wh-what's that?" Li called out. "Something weird is definitely going on!"  
  
The wind roared and soared through the air. The leaves on the trees shivered and quivered. Sakura tried to open her eyes to see. And she did. She saw leaves waving. Leaves waving. Leaves waving along with the wind. But, she realized. There is one single tree. There is only one single tree's leaves were still, no matter how hard the wind blew. They stood still, not moving an inch. "Hmmm..." Sakura stared. Then she gasped. She sensed it. A Clow Card is behind all this! A Clow Card in the mysterious tree that was still, no matter how hard the wind blew. 


	2. Ready for Capture

The Green Leaves  
  
By: PhoenixFire888  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor Disclaimer: I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura...  
  
Chapter 2: Ready for Capture "Li!!!" Sakura called above the sound of the wind. "I-I think I sensed a Clow Card!!"  
  
Li opened his eyes a crack. "Wh-what did you say?" he asked. "A what card?"  
  
"Clow Card, dummy!" Meilin said to Li. Li gave her a look. A stunned look.  
  
"Clow Card..." Li murmured. He closed his eyes again. From out of the distance, he sensed, something's strange. Something magical came from out of the leaves of a giant oak tree. Then he got it. A Clow Card, all right. Li opened his eyes. "It is a Clow Card." He moved toward Sakura and Madison, Meilin followed him. "I sensed the card too," he said to Sakura. "But we've got to figure out which card it is, and the plan to capture it."  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement. "Right," she replied. "I'll ask Kero." She walked back toward their camp and took out her backpack from the big suitcase. The moment she unzipped it, Kero jumped out and gasped for air. Sakura nearly screeched out!  
  
"What do you think I am?! Your toy?!" Kero complained, sticking his head out for air, the wind almost brushed him away. He stuck his head in again. "What a hurricane," he muttered. Then he turned back to Sakura.  
  
"Kero! Who told you that you can come on our peaceful vacation! You didn't get any permission from me!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Why can't I?" Kero asked. "You dad's cooking smells so good, I can't resist it! What's up with that?"  
  
Sakura grabbed Kero's neck and started choking him. "You little brat! You don't even know what you are!" she said angrily. "Don't tell me you ate the whole pan!"  
  
"Okay, I won't," Kero swore. "I wouldn't tell you that I ate your lunch of tuna and cucumber sandwich and your delicious chocolate chip cookies...AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Kero screamed when Sakura started strangling him again.  
  
"You jerk!" Sakura screamed. "I told you not to say you ate MY LUNCH!!"  
  
"S-s-sorry!" Kero managed to choke out.  
  
Sakura suddenly released him. Kero made a disgusted sound and started gasping for air again.  
  
"Okay, Kero, time for some serious talking!" Sakura demanded.  
  
"About your lunch, I mean, dinner?" Kero asked shakily.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Sakura yelled. "About the Clow Card me and Li are sensing in the forest right behind us!"  
  
Kero's expression turned serious. "Clow Card, huh? In the forest, huh?" he started thinking.  
  
"Kero?" Madison, Li, and Meilin stuck their head inside the tent. "Shush! People were wondering who screamed that loud." Then they scrambled in.  
  
"Of course!" Kero figured out. "The Clow Card that scrambles through the forests, the Leaf Card!"  
  
"The Leaf Card?" Sakura, Madison, Li and Meilin said in unison. "What is the Leaf Card?"  
  
Kero did a small grin. "Well, the legend about the Leaf goes like this:  
  
"The Leaf is known as the most powerful card of all the nature cards. What it does is similar to the Flower, but instead of flowers, the Leaf Card spreads out razor-sharp leaves! And every leaf is poisonous! If a person, even a Cardcaptor, touches a leaf that the Leaf spreads out, k-k-k-k!" Kero slid his finger across his throat. "Instant death." He finished.  
  
"Whoa!" Sakura gasped. "That sounds scary!" Kero nodded.  
  
"So, we need to capture it without touching the leaves? That sounds impossible!" Li said, thinking hard.  
  
"It is possible," Madison smiled. "We still can use the Clow Cards we had already!"  
  
"Madison's right," Kero encouraged. "We have to work together!" "YEAH!" was the answer.  
  
Later that day, the hurricane stopped and the sun came back out. Sakura, Madison, Li, Meilin, and Kero were deep inside the forest, ready to capture the Leaf Card.  
  
"Say what?" Meilin scoffed. "Sakura looks just like a leaf herself! That will attract the card? I don't think so!"  
  
Say Sakura looks like a leaf is too overwhelmed. Or maybe not. Sakura was wearing a bright green T-shirt and a puffy green dress. She also wore green high-tops which matched the color of everything she's wearing. Including the hair lace and the green socks.  
  
"That's the battle costume, Meilin!" Kero explained. Himself was wearing green gloves, green bow and a green top hat.  
  
"Ha ha!" Meilin laughed at Kero's costume. "A leafy toy you are!" Li had to nudge Meilin hard to stop her laughter.  
  
"Ready, guys?" Kero said. Everybody else nodded. "Good, let's catch that Leaf!"  
  
"Uh, before we go," Sakura said shakily. "Do we have a plan for this mission? Cause, well..."  
  
"You're scared?" Meilin sneered. "Heh! I knew all the way that you, Sakura Kinomoto, is not a true Cardcaptor! Li and I are the true ones!"  
  
"Says who, you mutt face?!" Kero yelled. "Sakura is the chosen Cardcaptor, how many times do I have to tell you?! You are not the real one!!"  
  
Meilin growled. "Oh yeah?! Says who now?! I am the true Cardcaptor! Along with my partner, Li, we will gather all the Clow Cards and conquer the whole wide world!"  
  
"Uh, Meilin?" Li poked her.  
  
"What, Lizard?! If you don't stop poking me, I'm calling the police!" Meilin raised her voice.  
  
"Meilin!" Li stopped poking. "Gathering Clow Cards is not for conquering the world!"  
  
"Who cares about that!" Meilin yelled again. "My destination is conquering the world, understand, you Lizard?!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what, Buster?!" Meilin roared. "You wanna piece of me?! Well, bring it on!!"  
  
"No time for big talks!" Kero settled them down. "We'll first capture the Leaf, then we'll have big talks."  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Sakura yelled. "How can we capture that card since we cannot touch its leaves?!"  
  
Kero sighed. "I know, I know..."  
  
To be continued... (A/N: Like it? Be sure to check out the capturing in Chapter 3!) 


	3. The Tricky Leaf

The Green Leaves  
  
By Phoenix-Fire888  
  
Chapter 3: The Tricky Leaf  
  
"Ready to go, guys?" Kero shouted.   
  
"Hmm mm!" Sakura and Li nodded.  
  
"I'm ready when you are, Kero!" Madison smiled, videotaping Sakura's costume.  
  
"Well, DUH! You stuffed animal!!" Meilin bragged. "And this Leaf card belongs to Li!!"  
  
Kero sighed. "We'll see... now let's go!!" He rushed into the forest. "Owww!!" he moaned a second later and zoomed out the forest.   
  
"What's wrong, Kero?" Sakura asked concernedly.   
  
"I think I hurt myself!!" Kero looked back at the forest. "That palm tree's gonna kill me!!"  
  
"Palm tree??" Sakura asked. "Is that the Leaf card?"  
  
Kero shook his head. "I don't know. I didn't concentrate and sense it." He turned to Sakura and Li. "Did you sense anything weird?" The two cardcaptors shook their heads.  
  
"No, Kero." Sakura said. "But I was sure the first time I sensed it, it was in this forest!"   
  
"Me too!" Li agreed.  
  
"Well, then, it's gotta be in there somewhere!" Kero took the lead. "Let's gooo, Cardcaptors!"  
  
Everyone else followed Kero and into the deep forest...  
  
A moment later...  
  
"Are we there yet, Kero?" Madison asked nervously. "My video camera's filled with leaves and I can't really look through it!"  
  
"Don't worry, Madison," Kero reassured. "We are close now, I can sense it."  
  
"I hope you're wrong, Kero!" Sakura said shakily. "I don't know if we can capture this Leaf!"  
  
"Ha!" Meilin grinned. "So Sakura, you admitted yourself is scared!"  
  
"No!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"Is too!" Meilin shouted.  
  
"Am not!!" Sakura shouted louder.  
  
Li and Madison grabbed Meilin and Sakura to shut them up. Then Kero spoke up. "Look out!!"  
  
Suddenly, spiky leaves shot out of nowhere and toward Sakura! Li held Sakura down and the leaves missed her.  
  
Sakura sighed with relief. "Whew! That was a close one!"  
  
"It's the Leaf!" Li said. "And those were the poisonous leaves!!"  
  
Kero nodded. "Yes, Li's right! Be careful, guys! Leaf is not that easy to capture like the Flower! Yaahhhh!!"  
  
Several more sharp and spiky leaves shot out from a palm tree and toward Kero! Kero jumped up and the leaves just disappeared into thin air!!  
  
"It's too dangerous!" Kero was sweating all over.   
  
"And you want me to capture that Leaf?! Speak for yourself, Kero!" Sakura complained.  
  
"But somehow we've got to do it!!" Kero shouted. "Sakura, don't complain until we've found that Leaf card!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sakura took out her Clow key and started chanting. "Oh, key of Clow, power of magic, power of light! Surrender the wand, the force ignite! RELEASE!" The key extended and became the Clow wand. Sakura hit the Fly card with her wand. "FLY!" she commanded. Bright white feathery wings sprouted out from the end the wand and Sakura flew into the air.   
  
"I can't find it, Kero!" Sakura yelled from above.   
  
"I'll try!" Li took out his Lasin Board. "Source of Light with Ancient Spin, send forth the Magic, power within! Force, know my Plight, RELEASE THE LIGHT!!"  
  
A blue ball appeared on his board. It whirled around the board center and became a strand of light, pointing at a palm tree ahead.  
  
"I told you, Kero!" Sakura yelled. "I knew at first that this palm tree is the Leaf-"  
  
Li held Sakura down as three poisonous leaves shot at Sakura.  
  
"Thanks, Li." Sakura stood up shakily.  
  
"You gotta be careful!" Li warned. "Protect yourselves!"  
  
"Protect?" Sakura muttered. She suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah! Why haven't I thought of it first?" She took out a Clow Card. Everyone turned to her.   
  
"SHIELD CARD!! PROTECT MY FRIENDS AND ME! SHIELD, RELEASE AND DISPEL!!!" Sakura chanted. She pointed her wand at the card. And blue smoke flew out from the card and made a barrier around each of the friends.  
  
"Nice one, Sakura!" Madison smiled. Sakura giggled a bit. Suddenly, the palm tree leaves rustled. Everyone turned to it. The special palm tree started to change into a human shape. There, in front of Sakura, Kero, Li, Meilin and Madison stood Leaf's true form.  
  
"Th-this is, Leaf?" Meilin yelled. "He's just a little kid!!"  
  
To say Leaf is a kid is not exaggerating, I tell ya. The Leaf is a kid size boy with palm fronds around his waist. And a leaf sign on his forehead, which is almost covered by the mild green hair.   
  
"Well, Kero?" Sakura asked. "This is the Leaf? He doesn't look strong to me!"  
  
"Do not underestimate the power of Leaf, Sakura!" Kero warned. The Leaf raised his left hand and palm leaves shot out from his hand and toward the cardcaptors. It's a good thing that Sakura used the Shield card, 'cause the leaves bounced right off the barrier and didn't harm our friends a bit. The Leaf looked surprised for a second, but turned serious again.  
  
The Leaf's hair turned into vine-like knives and cut the barrier in half! Sakura and her friends gasped in horror. The Leaf grinned.  
  
"J-just as you said, Kero!" Sakura stammered. "H-he is strong for sure!"   
  
"Told ya!" Kero said back, sweating.   
  
"Sakura! Use your mirror card and reflect its attacks! Can you do that?" Li yelled.  
  
"No, she can't!" Kero shouted back. "The mirror can only make a double of somebody! It can't reflect attacks!!"  
  
Li looked back at Leaf furiously. "Shoot," he murmured. The Leaf shot out another vine. Li quickly used his Freeze card and froze the vine. The Leaf was surprised again.  
  
"We can't just let this go on!" Sakura yelled. "Somebody has to do something to stop it!"  
  
The Leaf seemed to be very happy to see Sakura nervous. He shot out three sharp leaves again.  
  
"Freeze!" Li shouted and the leaves froze.   
  
"Hey I've got it!" Sakura took out another card. "SWORD, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" A sword came out of the sword card. Sakura held the sword tightly and cut the leaves and the vine in half. They disappeared into thin air.  
  
"It's still no use!" Kero shouted. "We need an attack card to attack it!"  
  
"Like what?" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"Like the basic elements, you dummy!" Meilin suggested.  
  
"Right, but which one?" Sakura asked. The Leaf shot more leaves.  
  
"I know! WINDY, CHANGE THE LEAVES' DIRECTIONS! WINDY, RELEASE AND DISPEL!!" Strong wind blew out and changed the leaves' directions.  
  
"Okay, it's still no use." Sakura muttered, thinking hard.  
  
"Heh, we can always attack it from its back!" Madison smiled.   
  
"Attack from its back?" Sakura thought hard. "Oh yeah! You're so smart, Madison! MIRROR, MAKE A COPY OF MY FRIENDS AND ME! MIRROR, RELEASE AND DISPEL!!" A giant mirror appeared and another Sakura, Kero, Li, Meilin and Madison walked out. And the true guys sneaked up behind the Leaf. Sakura raised her wand.  
  
"Leaf card! I command you, return to your power con-" As Sakura was about to seal the Leaf, the tricky boy turned around and shot leaves toward our friends! Just because our friend didn't do any protection, Madison and Meilin got poisoned instantly.  
  
"No! Meilin! Madison!" Sakura cried. She turned back toward Leaf. The mirror image of her and her friends disappeared. "You'll pay for this, Leaf!" She didn't know why she did it, but Sakura suddenly used a powerful card! "SHADOW! SURROUND THE LEAF CARD WITH YOUR MIGHTY DARKNESS!! SHADOW, RELEASE AND DISPEL!!!" Black stuff came out from beneath the Shadow card and surrounded the Leaf. The Leaf tried to move but he can't.   
  
"Sakura! Seal it while you had the chance!!" Kero shouted.  
  
"I'm on it!" Sakura walked toward the Leaf. "Alright, Leaf card, RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! LEAF CARD!!" She pointed her wand at the Leaf's head. Bright light shot out from Shadow's darkness and formed into a card shape. The card stopped shining and it flew into Sakura's hand.   
  
"Got it, Leaf card!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Told you it's hard!" Kero shouted in glee.  
  
"Well thanks for the tips, Kero!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Madison and Meilin slowly returned to conscious.   
  
"What... happened?" Madison wondered aloud.  
  
"Who's got the card? Who's got the card?" Meilin asked Li quickly.  
  
Li pointed at Sakura. "She did," he said softly.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Meilin screamed. She took a step toward Sakura. "Look there, Sakura. You're nothing more a squeaky mouse! Do not stand in Li's way and I mean it!!"  
  
"What did you just say?!" Kero yelled. "Sakura's the chosen Cardcaptor! How many times do I have to tell you??!!"  
  
"Says who, you stuffed animal?!" Meilin yelled. "Li is the chosen Cardcaptor, not Sakura!! Plus, Li's got me to help him to conquer the world and not you and Sakura, even Madison wouldn't do any good! Understand??"   
  
"Oh yeah?" Kero said in a challenging voice. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Yes it is, you stupid!" Meilin roared. "Li's going to win the Final Judgment once and for all!"  
  
"We'll see..." Kero sighed again.  
  
(A/N: The end! And stayed tuned for more Cardcaptor Sakura coming up soon!! .) 


End file.
